creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Molly?
April 14th, 2009 I'm what you would call a fear addict. I'm that one kid in every school who thinks it's great to stay up late and surf Creepypasta for the scariest stories. I'm also the girl who shares a room with her 6-year old sis. As such, I end up terrified of her stuffed animals every night out of fear that they would murder me. .... I digress. The point of these entries is to tell all of you who care to read this about my experiences with a certain entry on Creepypasta. It started last month. It was the last day of Spring break, and I was randomly surfing the site I love for some scary stories before I went to bed. I stumbled across a very short entry, and thought it must be pretty horrifying if it could be that short. I scrolled down the page, thinking nothing of it. I read it. I knew instantly that I should have listened to the instructions it had. I shivered once I finished reading the entry. The room had noticeably chilled, and it had gotten considerably darker. I remembered grinning, and whispering, "Hello Molly." before passing out. I woke up quite a few hours later, feeling disoriented. I shook it off, and, remembering the entry, shook it off as paranoia and not having enough sleep. I looked at the clock. It said 3:47am in bright red numbers. I sighed and went up to my bed to get a few more hours of sleep before school. I still don't know why I whispered what I did. April 15th, 2009 Today at school, I couldn't focus on anything to save my life. I know this sounds typical of any scary story, but I swore that I heard faint whispers all day, despite no one talking or moving their lips in any way. I tried to brush it off as tiredness and listening to music too loud the previous week. Even so, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. I felt like someone was watching me, and noting what I did. I left that as more paranoia from the stories I read, and pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind. I wish I hadn't. I went to bed early tonight. It must've struck everyone as unusual, but they said nothing. My dreams were empty, but a feeling of foreboding lingered in the darkness. April 16th, 2009 This morning, there was a commotion at the apartment that is across from mine. Apparently, Laura(our neighbor), her son Luke, and her daughter Teresa had been brutally killed by the father(I never did get his name). The three had been found in their bedrooms, skinned with a jagged knife. The father was found in the bathroom with the words "Now you know part of my pain" carved into his chest, and his throat slashed. He held a knife in his hand. When I got to school, I told my friends about what had happened. Or rather, friend. Kaitlyn was shocked that something like had happened in my neighborhood. She said that I was lucky not to have been part the family living in that apartment. As we spoke, I swore I heard a girlish giggling. April 17th, 2009 I went to bed again early again last night. It didn't seem strange to my family this time; they must have figured I was pretty shaken. I wasn't. The real-life incident scared me about as much as a cold. Another family murder happened. It was the family in the apartment attached to ours. They were all skinned, the son, the daughter, the father. They also had their eyes gouged out. The only exception was the mother. She was in the kitchen, with the words "Now you know more of my pain" carved into her stomach. Her throat was slashed. The police think that the mother did all of this, though I know better. It was someone else. A serial killer, maybe. I told Kaitlyn about this, and she agreed that it wouldn't have been the mother. The giggling from yesterday had gotten a little louder. April 18th, 2009 Another family murder happened. The family in the apartment behind us. It was only a couple. The man was skinned, eyes gouged, and nose cut completely off. The girl throat was slashed, with the words "You now know more than half of my pain" cut into her back. The police now suspect a serial killer as well. April 19th, 2009 No murders today. The police have the area under heavy watch. I have not been dreaming lately. Only a black void, filled with dread and despair. I thought I heard a child's, a young girl's voice ask, "Are you having fun yet?" April 24th, 2009 Still no murders. The police can't find any evidence as to who the killer might be. I am not afraid. Death meets us all, sooner or later. I wonder if He or She has helpers, to meet all of the dead who die at the same time. I stopped reading Creepypasta. This situation is good enough to satisfy me. The dream whispers sound sad, but in the same girl's voice. She asks, "When can we have more fun?" April 30th, 2009 Another murder finally happened. The police had left two days ago, finding nothing of importance. The large family in the old house were killed. The grandparents, mother, father, and baby were skinned, eyes gouged, and nose and ears cut off. Their 5-year old son had this message carved into his arm: "You know almost all of my pain." He bled to death. The police sent two men, brilliant detectives who share an apartment nearby. They are the only ones brave enough to investigate. April 31st, 2009 The detectives were murdered too. The older one was disfigured much like the previous family, but his tongue had been removed. The younger was in the living room, dismembered, with a tape. I know what's on the tape. I haven't seen it, but I know what's on it. March 7th, 2009 The police started interrogations last week. It was my turn to be questioned. The police didn't expect me to know anything, it was just formality. I was taken into the room, asked a few questions, and then left for a few minutes. They came back in with a tape. I was asked if I wanted to view, and told everyone else had declined. I said yes. In the video were gruesome scenes. The first family, the neighbors. The room was filled with a bright white light. It was Luke's room. Said Luke was bound to the bed, gagged. A person wearing a hoodie, roughly 5'6" entered. It turned to the camera and smiled, the only visible features the smile, and glowing red eyes. The figure then turned to the bed and walked slowly to Luke's side. Out of the hoodie pocket, a serrated knife was taken. The video captured, in horrid detail, Luke being skinned alive by the person, from the foot up. This pattern repeated through Laura and Teresa. The father was bound in the bathroom, and the person slowly cut the words into him, before cutting his throat. This pattern repeated throughout the video, until it reached the detectives. The first part was as the others, but when it reached the second, the video cut to black. Screams were heard, followed by the same girlish laughter as in my dreams. The tape ended. The cops looked at me. I realized at that moment, I had an odd smile on my face. I shook my head and assumed a blank expression.The cops took the tape and left the room once more. They reentered with handcuffs. March 18th, 2009 I'm now in a padded room, writing this. They realize I was the one who was in those videos. It was her. She was controlling my actions as I slept. She found a joy in murdering my neighbors. And those cops. That day that they questioned me, and realized that, I attacked them. Their flesh tore easily with the help of my serrated blade. I realized in that moment, she and I were one, because she made me. I am now being help in a cell, and to be there for 20 years for the murders. I don't mind. She talks to me more now. I'm not lonely, nor do I feel badly. I have a music player in here now, an iPod. They allowed me that. They also allowed me my notebook. This is my last entry, though. I prefer talking to her. Who is she? Well, Molly of course! Remember what I found on Creepyasta? This is it. Attention: Please read this sentence aloud: Hello, Molly. If you read it out loud as I instructed, you should be safe. If you read it in your head… Molly is now safe, too. Inside your head. I whisper while giggling, "Hello, Molly." "Hello, Brooke. Want to have some more fun?" ---- This journal was found in the cell of Patient 0017835. She was imprisoned for the murders of 28 people, neighbors, family, and police officials before her arrest. She escaped as of March 28th, 2009. She had hidden a serrated knife in her brassiere. If you see a 17-year old girl with black hair, and either red or brown eyes, keep caution. She has been sighted in several states. Be cautious. She has been diagnosed as insane, and will act unpredictably. Her last message was scratched into the walls, as such: "Lock your doors." Category:Diary/Journal